bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gegetsuburi (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Gegetsuburi. is the manifested spirit of Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Zanpakutō that is seen during the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Appearance Gegetsuburi's spirit takes the form of an obese shirtless man with a barely visible nose, giving him somewhat of a frog-like face. He appears to bear a small resemblance to his master/partner. He has red hair kept in five sets of spikes and wears a cape. He has a crescent moon shaped scar located above his chest. He has a piercing towards the right side of his lower lip. Personality Like his former partner, he has a passion for crackers as he is seen regularly eating them. Gegetsuburi seems to have much hostility to Ōmaeda as his reason for leaving his partner is retribution for his own physical appearance being a reflection of Ōmaeda's. He also has great pride in himself, insisting that his partner add an honorific of "san".Bleach anime; Episode 254 Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He first appears when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. He is then last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 He later runs amok in Seireitei, attacking numerous Shinigami with his flail.Bleach anime; Episode 231 When Muramasa says he would like to capture Ichigo Kurosaki alive, Gegetsuburi says it sounds interesting and to count him in. Later, he and Hōzukimaru bump into Ōmaeda, who Gegetsuburi quickly insults. Before the two can actually fight, Ōmaeda is accidentally knocked out by Ichigo who ploughed through a wall. Gegetsuburi then turns his attention to Ichigo, who effortlessly defeats him, allowing the Special Ops to take Gegetsuburi to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, where, Mayuri Kurotsuchi experiments on him. Mayuri discovers that to get a Zanpakutō to return back to normal, their respective Shinigami must defeat them in battle, but if the Zanpakutō is defeated by somebody else, it will not return to its owner. The experiments appear to have resulted in Gegetsuburi's death. Later, he is revived and accompanies Ōmaeda to the Human World, along with the other Shinigami and restored Zanpakutō spirits to defend it against the unstable Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Despite being restored to normal, Gegetsuburi still has problems working with Ōmaeda, refusing to listen to him unless he is shown respect. However, once the Garganta produced by Muramasa's energy opens to a size that allows floods of Gillian to enter the living world, Gegetsuburi joins his allies in combining their Reiatsu to close it.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Upon Muramasa's defeat at the hands of Ichigo, Gegetsuburi is summoned back to Ōmaeda's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gegetsuburi joins several other Zanpakutō spirits in confronting the Tōjū Kirikaze. He is sent flying by the wind generated by Kirikaze, but during the climax of the battle, he give his power temporarily to Renji so that he could defeat the Tōjū. He later returns to his sword form as the power enabling the Zanpakutō to temporarily maintain their materialized form is depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Despite his build, Gegetsuburi is deceptively fast, not unlike his former master, able to at least keep up with his fellow Zanpakutō. At any time, Gegetsuburi is able to summon a flail-like weapon with a large spiked-ball at the end. thumb|190px|right|Gegetsuburi's Shikai References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters